Circuit breakers provide automatic and manual current interruption to a circuit. The act of turning ON a circuit breaker and closing an electrical circuit typically involves a mechanical movement of a series of mechanical parts that results in a moveable contact making an electrical connection with a stationary contact. Because the moveable and stationary contacts are initially brought into physical contact with one another when the circuit breaker is turned ON, arcing can occur therebetween which, over time, can damage the contacts and can reduce the useful life of the circuit breaker. Similar arcing and damage can occur when the moveable and stationary contacts are disconnected in response to the circuit breaker turning OFF. Additionally, due to the nature of imperfections of the contacts, especially when damaged from arcing, for example, a planar engagement between the exposed surfaces of the contacts is not always established.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus. The present disclosure is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.